Info Tech
by Sevyn
Summary: [NaruSasu, other couplings later. AU. Yaoi. Rating changed for future content.] The worst class in the history of ever just got a little more interesting. pervert!Naruto and well...Sasuke's still Sasuke XD
1. Chapter 1 EDITED

_Hello again! It is I, _**TheDarkestWhiteRose.**_ And this baby is my new story! It's still premature so I want critique, and readers, before I continue._

_I wanted a one-shot, and I got this.  
And I WAS thinking of turning this story into a WHGN 2...But then I decided against it. The only way this will become a WHGN 2 is if enough people vote for it. (Which I highly doubt.)_

_So yeah, here we go. Oh wait, I keep forgetting..._

**Warning: There's cursing. The rating may go up from future content (like hot man sex).  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and sadly I never will. (You win this round Kishimoto.)**

_"Actual Speak"_  
The rest is basically just thought. Don't worry, it's not going to be in first-person the whole time.

**Now on with the story already!**

* * *

Every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, I wallow in my own misery. As soon as Period 7-8 hits, my gut drops and I prepare to rot from boredom. For I know what is to come, the dreaded….**Info-Tech.**

It's the stupidest class I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing, and trust me, I've witnessed some pretty stupid things (My best friend…like the EPITOME of Stupid).

Speaking of my best friend, this is the only period I have with him (Yes, him.) So that means I see him from Lunch to 7-8. Then we separate again, and I'm alone. Dammit. At least he makes things "interesting," no matter how weird or bizarre he may be. Blondes, I swear.

Anyway, back to Info-Tech a.k.a. More Bullshit Than The US Government. I learn approximately nothing at all in this class. Everything I am supposedly being taught, I learned in fucking 2nd grade! Except Naruto (my bffl), he never paid attention, and still doesn't. So now I'm stuck helping him all the time. Luckily, for him, I have nothing else better to do in this godforsaken place. Good thing he sits right next to me. Everyday. Only a few inches away. I can practically FEEL the solar power of his hair radiating on me, making me feel warm and light-headed. He's pretty easy on the eyes these days, come to think of it…Okay who am I kidding?! He's gorgeous! The classic blonde with the infamously mesmerizing blue eyes, flawless sun-kissed skin, naturally toned abs (I've never seen him work out a day in his life), and those pearly whites (Can't forget about that pretty smile now, can we?) As you can plainly see, he puts other blue-eyed blonde boys to shame…And most girls (cough-INO-cough, cough).

Me, on the other hand, I'm an Uchiha. My whole _family_ has a reputation for being hott. And countless women, even some men occasionally, throw themselves at my feet? You know I got it in the bag. So doesn't that mean that we are meant for each other? I mean seriously, we compliment each other so perfectly. So we have to be together. If we don't ever, I think I might die...Now I know you're sitting somewhere thinking "Hey wait, Uchihas don't have insecurities!" or "Uchihas don't have emotions!!" Well I have one thing for you: GET REAL! There is no way I can be this hormonal with no emotions, and with emotions comes insecurity. So yeah, I'm a horny puffball of emotion (Okay, maybe not a puffball, but it gets the point across). Plus, to top it all off, I have a giant "V" planted in the middle of my forehead. Have I been given offers to remove that "V"? You bet your sweet ass I have. But I'm kind of…well…I'm saving myself okay?! THERE, I said it! I'm saving myself for Naruto-kun…

He calls me Sasu-chan a lot. Do I **look** like a girl?!

Never mind, don't answer that.

He looks confused again. I should probably help him. Mmmm…Now I know he looks sexy but, does he have to SMELL sexy too? There's only so much a guy can take before…well, you know. It's not fair I tell ya. And I know I'm not the only one after his hide either.

Gaara keeps winking at me. How many times do I have to tell that guy I'm **NOT** interested?! Doesn't he go out with Neji? Aren't they happy?! I'm gonna flip him off, see if he likes that.

Hey! He flipped back…Noooo wait, he stuck his finger in his mouth…Now he's sucking off his fi---GaarafortheloveofGodSTOP! That's it! I'm telling Neji he needs to put a leash on that mutt! Or at least get his eye checked out, he might have a problem.

Yay! Naru-kun needs help again! Time to _innocently_ lean over and put my hand on his leg, and while reaching to grab the mouse, _innocently_ brush my hand over his crouch. That should forward the hint.

Screw being friends, I wanna fuck.

Alright, let's check his face with the magic BLUSH-O-METER! –Insert White Noise here–

"_Thanks Sasu-chan!"_ A slight tilt of the head and a sexy grin doesn't fool me. I can read him like a 3rd grade book! Not only did I linger near his crouch, but I also made it look completely deliberate! How much more obvious can I get?! C'mon, I know he's not THAT dense…Or is he?…Well his facial expression still hasn't changed…Maybe he really didn't get it…Shit, I guess I'll try again later…Aww, I'm really bummed out now…

* * *

**NARUTO'S P.O.V.**

* * *

Someone please tell me Sasuke didn't just do what I think he did…Anyone? No? Okay… 

KaCHING! YES! I knew he couldn't resist the ol' Naru-Charm. Now it's just a matter of time before we're hittin' the sheets. But, as a precaution, I'm gonna pretend like that never happened. Eh, maybe even a bit of "Hard-To-Get." Time for a little tilt of my head and my practiced "I know you want me but I'm gonna act like I don't" smile (I invented it just for this particular situation).

"Thank you Sasu-chan!" Hook line and sink her. Okay, he's looking a little suspicious and kind of stupidfied…Oh wait, he's not supposed to pout! Though I'm not complaining, he looks positively adorable. If only I had a camera, I would capture this Kodak moment and keep it all to myself. Mwahahahahaha!…He is just TOO CUTE! I have to stop this pouting-thing before I can no longer contain myself…which I have to…for both our sakes. Because after we fuck, then what? Go back to how things were before?! I don't think so. It might have worked for Shino and Kiba , who was, at the time, going out with Hinata…Still is actually…Oh my godddddd he still didn't tell her…

Anyway, back to what I was saying.

It may have worked for Shino and Kiba, but it will not work for me. And I doubt Sasuke will be able to live with himself, or even face me after that. I need a relationship, I need to know he loves me before I give him all I have…

Now where was I before this? Oh yeah, moping Sasuke.

Maybe if I mind-molest him, he'll feel better…

Nah, too much mental strain…

I could always just feel him up the ol' fashioned way…

Yeah, that sounds good.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"_Naruto! Stop touching Sasuke! It gives him the wrong message!"_

Oh really? I though it gave him the message **Bend Over Please** in big red neon letters.

* * *

So this is Chapter 1! How you like it so far? Do you like it at all? If you do, please review. If you don't, at least tell me in a nice way how to fix it. Thanks.)  
Oh and don't forget to vote on the thingy at the top!

RxR!!!! If you don't, I can't continue.

**TheDarkestWhiteRose.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Thanks for reviewing! And for the many of you that DIDN'T, shame on you. You made me sad. Anyhoo, that last chapter was a Thursday so now this chapter will be a Monday, the worst day of the week. Since the story is called Info-Tech, I'm trying to keep it limited to the days of Info-Tech only (Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday if you don't remember). Though I am sure there will be at least one chapter where they are in a different period, say 9-10 or 3-4…Oh yea, I forgot to mention: This story is based off of a class I sadly have to take at my school. It is really stupid, I don't think I can stress that enough (Though I won't really be talking about the class much, more like their states of mind **during **the class). If you don't get the periods thing, or anything else for that matter, PM me.

The disclaimer and warning still stand.

Alright next chapter (sorry, it's kind of a pointless chapter…well that's what I think…). Oh and I changed the rating now so I wouldn't have to do it later. Happy Mother's Day.

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

Man I swear, can life any better? I mean, aside from this douchebag handing out detentions 24/7, my day is going _pretty_ good. Like, I see Sasuke, I sit next to Sasuke, I get to be near Sasuke. And that is all that concerns me for about an hour and a half. I swear, if it were legal I'd marry the guy. He just drives my senses haywire and I don't know how much longer I can stand being a virgin…Okay, I did not just say that. I will not rape Sasuke, he has to want it and he has to HAS TO love me. If he doesn't, well then I'll just have to convince him that he does, no matter what it takes. Yeah, I sound like one of his depraved fan-girls…I still can't believe he's had a fan club since grade school. I've never had a fan club, yet I'm sexy right? Damn right. I am SMEXY AS HELL. I'm so smexy I make Sasuke look like…well umm…. Never mind, there's no comparison. I'll just give up now…But seriously, can I marry him?… 

Dude I hate when sensei asks me questions…How am I supposed to know why outlining is the best way to create a PowerPoint? It's completely opinionated! Sorry teach but I don't answer retarded questions. I'll let Sasuke handle it, he's friggin' brilliant. Oh wait, Sasu-CHAN…Yeah…One day, that nickname is going to give him a raging hard-on…Or at least contribute to one.

Oh wait, Sasuke can't answer it either…

...I can't believe he just basically told off the teacher, and he isn't in trouble. Instead he gets a pat on the back and a "I like your style Sasuke-kun." ??? What the FUUUUUCCC ---Beeeeeep. We interrupt this program to bring you a dire message: The teacher looks like a wanna-be snake. That is all.--- Oh my god! If I had said something like that I would've been sent to the principal! What gives?! I think I'm gonna be sick. Either he's retarded, a peodiphile, or both. Eeeewwww, I will not let Orochimaru-sensei get a hold of _my _Sasu-chan! That's just disgusting…

How is that when I'm doing my work I get into trouble, but when precious _Sasuke-kun_ gets caught in the act (like Meebo or YouTube or something like that) all he gets is a passing glance. So I get detention, while he gets a look…Smooth…Iruka's gonna kill me. That's the fourth one this month! Good thing Orochimaru-sensei's a total dipshit and forgets to call them in! Heeheehee.

Sasuke's looking at me all suspicious-like again. Honestly, I **cannot wait** to jump his bones. It's gonna be so hott! And I know he can't resist me. I am just _too_ **sexy**…I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it huuuuurts…--Giggle fit--

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

Something is wrong. The dobe is smirking. And it's creeping me out. And that snake/ child pornography-loving THING keeps touching me. If he doesn't keep his hands to himself, I promise I'm going to bite him. No, scratch that, he probably tastes foul. I'll just kick him, really hard…Hopefully in the nuts. Yeah, that should do it. 

Is Naru-kun giggling? "Why are you giggling"

"I don't know."

"Of course you know. Tell me."

"I swear I do not know."

"You are a terrible liar, you know."

"Fine. You wanna know why I was giggling?"

"…."

"Well?"

"…Hn."

Why is he leaning into me? Um HELLO! Personal space invasion! "Well I was giggling because…" Oh god, he's got _the look_.

"…you're so damn delicious. I swear if I didn't want to wait, we would no longer be virgins. You would be mine for the taking right now. Over and over and over. Me pounding into you mercilessly as you whimper and writhe under me begging for more." Then he whispers "_You like that, don't you Sasuke?_" More like a statement than a question. Sad part is he's right. "And I give you want you want...at a price."

"…" He has peaked my interest. Goddammit, I want to know… **bad**. "What price?"

"All you have to do is tell me you love me."

So I give him the "that's it?" look and his face turns frighteningly serious.

"You have to mean it Sasuke. You can't just say it because you're off the scale horny and want fantastic sex right now. It has to be from the depths of your heart."

And as the bell rang, I watched him pack up his stuff, send a peace sign my way, then walk out the door. And I sat there, wondering…'I do love him, don't I?'

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sad to say this but you have to go to your next classss…" Snake-sensei said before running his fingers down my back.

"Alright I'll go." I grab my flash drive and bolt. That teacher just never sat well with me. Now where was I? Ah yes, Naruto…_my_ Naruto…and how to prove that I love him…and that I also want his so called 'fantastic sex.' Pfft.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 2! Sorry they (the chapters) are so short. They'll get longer sooner or later, I just don't know when. Well Ciao! for now. And don't forget to R&R. (Read and review!) 

**TheDarkestWhiteRose.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo. I'm sorry this is WAY over due. So I'm gonna get straight to the point. I noticed that I don't really have a plot for this story. I just know I want them to have sex. That's really about it, just don't know how to get there. But I'm going to try for your (and my) sakes. And there's a time-skip kind of. Yeah, I'm just gonna jump around and stuff. Anyhooo, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

* * *

O-M-G. Today, while I was walking home, I saw Sasuke. Yeah, but I didn't talk to him. Wanna know why? Just to note, it really doesn't matter 'cause I'm gonna tell you anyway. Well as I'm going to my locker, I see dear Sasu-chan messing around with GAARA of all people! Ewwwww. 

Don't get me wrong. I mean, Gaara's hott and all, but he's just not Sasuke's type. Emo + Emo does not equal fun. Emo + Emo equals Boredom. And ultra quietness. And multi-death glares. Plus, who would be on top? They're BOTH uke-worthy. And yes, I would so tap Gaara. And we _would_ make a good threesome. Buuuuuut, my heart belongs to Sasuke so that's not gonna happen.

Now, where was I? Oh yeah! So after I watched them fool around for a few minutes, I left because I would prefer to keep my lunch in my stomach and not on the ground in the form of barf.

And on to the rest of my day!! Soooooo...As I was storming off ---'cause you know I'm hella jealous--- I step in dog poo. I got DOG POO on my WHITE K-Swiss (ONLY K-Swiss be tee double-u).

Oh but the fun doesn't stop there. As soon I walk into the house, Iruka's waiting in the kitchen doing that foot-tappy thing. "Your Info-Tech teacher called today."

As soon as I heard Info-Tech, I knew it wasn't good. Apparently I didn't hand in the past two assignments. 1) I don't recall any assignments ever in the history of ever. 2) Even if I did, I would've handed them in, so this is total bullshit. But it doesn't matter because now I'm grounded and can't go to the movies with my friends tonight. Damn you Info-Tech! Damn you to hell!!!

So now I'm sitting in my room listening to my iPod, bored as fuck. Can't go on the computer, which means no fanfiction, AIM, or Bleach. Can't watch TV. Can't leave the house. Let's repeat, shall we? Bored!

I had work to do tonight too...I was supposed to hook up Hinata and Kiba. Plus I was also supposed to keep MY Sasu-chan out of evil Gaara's clutches...Omg! No! I just realized that now they'll be in the dark. Alone. IN THE DARK. Poor Sasu-chan might get raped!!! I must save him or he'll get Gaara-cooties. Hehehehe...cooties. Did you know cooties is an ACTUAL STD? I didn't.

Anyhoot! Time to commense Operation: **Get The Fuck Out The House Without Getting Caught.**

* * *

So as I'm climbing out my room's window, fearing for my life (heights isn't exactly what you'd call my forte), this car horn scares the shit out of me and I almost slip down the roof. Then I hear a "Pssst. Narutoooo..." I'm looking around, must I remind you it's 9 pm and it's kind of dark, so I'm thinking 'OH MY GAWD A RAPIST!" But then I see Itachi flailing his arms around, not something you normally see, so I took a pic (shhh! Don't tell him!). Anyway, not really expecting to see him of all people, I miss my footing and start sliding. And he catches me. And he's holding on pretty tight. Great. If this isn't a uke!Naruto moment then I don't know what is. I wish he would put me down. 

"I think I should put you down now." He let me down real gently too. "Now get in the car." Said car is a very nice black Lamborghini I might add.

"Where are we going?"

"You want to see my little brother don't you?"

"Of course!" It didn't take much else other than that to convince me to get into the car with a cold but sexy anti-social older person that happens to be my best friend/nonofficial-lover's older brother.

I hop in and he says, "Put on your seatbelt and hang on." So I'm reaching over to get my seatbelt then VROOM! We go flying!!!

Man. Sasuke's brother is cool.

* * *

So yeah I made it into the theater without a ticket (I got connections). I see my friends and other people I was supposed to be with sitting at the top. I make sure they don't see me but I can see them. Gaara's trying to put his slimy hands on Sasuke again. Sasuke's sort of putting up a fight, but not much. Now Gaara's trying to kiss him! No fucking way!! He planted a good one right on his lips! That son of a BITC---Whoa. Ok….Calm down. Can't blow my cover. Breathe. Take it to the bathroom and breathe. 

Very pissed right now.

* * *

I'm in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror. All I see is shuffling in the second stall. Not to mention the extra loud moaning… 

I don't want to be rude or anything but…Well that's rude in itself.

"Ughhh…Right there."

Ummm…Yeah, party time is over. I'm pushing open the stall saying "This isn't sanitary guys" when I see Kiba and Shino…In the bathroom…Doing the do…Shino's penis is visible…I CAN SEE IT!!!! I'm scarred for LIFE!!

Wait. Kiba?! "Noooooo! This wasn't supposed to happen!!"

"Huh?" I hate getting weird stares.

Kiba!! "You were supposed to get with Hinata-chan tonight!" Then I forcefully point to Shino. "And you! Well, I don't know what I was going to do with you."

I was about to continue my ranting when Kiba interrupted me. "Dude, me and Hinata are friends. We don't like each other."

"No Kiba, you're wrong. She likes you. A LOT."

"I'm sorry to say Naruto, but Hinata has a fondness for you and not Kiba. As he said, they are friends."…That is the most I've EVER heard Shino say

"Yeah, she totally digs you. Has for a long time. I mean, we should know, being her best friends and all." …Did anyone catch Shino speaking on film? 'Cause it may never happen again…Wait, what?

"Repeat that please."

"Hinata has liked you for the longest time."

"Oh…Well that isn't very good considering I'm GAY. And she knows this! You're her friends, you're supposed to talk her out of these kind of things!"

"Who said we haven't tried Ramen Boy?!"

"Okay well umm…I'll let you two get back to what you were doing…" Walking out now.

"That just totally killed my buzz."  
"Hn."  
"But maybe you could bring it back?"  
"…I could try…"

"Can you guys wait until I'm fully out the bathroom?!" Yeesh!

* * *

They are coming out of the theater right now. Hinata and Ino followed by Sasuke, Gaara, and that's about all I care to follow up on. It's time I make my move and claim what's mine. Hinata is the first to notice me making my way toward them. 

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Sasuke, what the hell is your problem?!" I think I totally just ignored Hinata but I don't care. There are more important things at stake.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were grounded." I was about to tell him what I was doing here but a certain red head jumped in the little space that was between us.

"There's no problem Naruto. Sasuke is just sick of waiting. He wants someone with balls. Someone who's not scared to tell him how he feels."

I'm not liking this kid too much anymore. So I give him an aggressive poke in the chest and say "Lemme guess. Someone like you?"

"Actually yeah," Oh now Gaara's getting in my face, "Wanna do something about it?"

"Why you little---" As I'm raising my fist, Sasuke shoves Gaara out the way and held me tightly.

"Naruto stop!" He looks up at me so sadly, I immediately calm down. "What's gotten into you?!" As I try to think of an answer, I remember I almost just punched the answer in the face. And that thought alone rekindled the flame.

"Not Gaara's penis!" And I try to wriggle Sasuke away from me. I can't control myself. I need to get out of here before I say something bad. "So, what? Is it bigger than mine or something? Am I not good enough for you Sasu-_chan_?"

Suddenly this look of disgust mixed with confusion comes to his face. "What the _hell_ are you saying?!"

"I'm saying you're a slut Sasuke!" Then I clamp my hands onto my mouth. Oops.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"Yeah I saw you messing around with Gaara!"

He tries to grab my arm, but I'm too quick for him. "Naruto you're not yourself. Let me expla---"

"No! You know how I feel about you! Then you go and do this?! I thought we had something Sasuke!"

Gaara moves highly confused Sasuke aside. I've never seen Sasuke display so many emotions in such a small amount of time. "You're not in a relationship with him Naruto. You have no claim. So why don't you just go---"

"Know what Gaara?" That's when I let him have it. WHAM! Right in the nose. "Fuck you." I desperately need to get out of here.

"Naruto wait!" "Holy shit Gaara!" "Has anyone seen Kiba or Shino?" "What just happened?" "I think he broke his nose..." "Did they just forget we were all here or something?" "He's bleeding!"

"**Naruto...wait…"**

**TBC **

* * *

So that was Chapter 3. It's pretty short. Chapter 5 will be pretty long I think, but 4 will be just as long as this. 

Well that's all. Remember to review. Thanks for reading

**TheDarkestWhiteRose.****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4. I'm sorry my story sucks.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

* * *

Why won't he slow down? "Naruto stop!" Great, now he's walking FASTER. C'mon how much stamina does dobe have?!

"NARUTO!" Finally I get a hold of his arm and spin him around to face me. It takes me a minute but I catch my breathe. We're on the curb, a few blocks away from his house and the theater. His hair is covering his eyes…his pretty blue eyes. I want to see those eyes. No, I NEED to see those eyes, for reassurance. To let me know I haven't lost him just yet.

"Are you ready to listen to me Naruto?" I ask quietly. I lift his chin so I can look into those gorgeous eyes, and his eyes are much darker than usual. "Are…Are you…crying?"

The answer to my question comes streaming down his face. He looks so sad, and sort of cute in a defeated kind of way. I lean in to kiss him (this wouldn't exactly be our first), but when blue meets black, his eyes become angry and my hand gets pushed away from his chin.

"I love you Sasuke, how could you do this to me? We may not be going out but I thought we had an understanding!"

What is he talking about? "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Gaara!"

"What about me and Gaara?" I'm starting to get annoyed.

"I see you guys fooling around all the time. What? Is it to make me jealous? Show me what I could have?"

"Shut up."

"No I will not shut up! I mean c'mon----"

"Naruto I said SHUT UP!" From the look on his face, I startled him. But it doesn't concern me. It's my turn now. "First off, get your facts straight. We do not have an understanding. Secondly, I am NOT messing around with Gaara. He's creepy. And even if I was, what's it to you? He's right you know. I need someone with the balls to tell me how he feels. And Naruto my friend, you are not the one."

His jaw is practically touching the ground at this point, but the conversation is far from over. See, now I'm upset.

"And where do you get off calling me a slut?!" Here we go. "I wasn't the one whoring to Shikamaru, who by the way was STRAIGHT at the time AND seeing Ino, last summer (1). So before you come to me trying to blow up MY spot, check yourself first."

Yeah, he's awestruck. Very shocked. That's the most I've ever really talked, at least since my parents died (2). That was a bit of a toughie. I'm quite proud of myself. I've been acting a little OOC lately. Lot more talkative and open, less emo, more messy and forgetful…

I always thought that was Naruto's bag. Looking at him now, I get that he's been a little out of whack too. He's been more emotional, quiet, less perverted---which, believe it or not, is kind of scary---and paranoid that everyone's out to get him. Yeah, now that I think about it, he wore ALL BLACK the other day and I wore a yellow t-shirt…There has definitely been a personality switch. Oh wait, Naruto-chan has finally awakened from his stupor.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

* * *

"Who told you about that?" I mumbled. I'm still a bit mortified. I thought no one knew.

"What was that Naru-kun?"

"I said, who told you dammit?!"

"Oh. Shika-kun told me." Why does he sound like this is a big deal? This is definitely a big deal. This is HUGE. This is nothing to be nonchalant about!

"That bastard."

"What do you mean?"

"He said he wouldn't tell."

"Well sucks for you. You should've told me anyway. Now let's go home, it's been a long day." Huh?

"So what, that's it?"

"Umm…yeah. That's it."

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

* * *

"Now's let's go Naruto, I gotta whiz." Why is he just standing there with that dumb look on his face?

"Ursuronkatchi, move your ass." Goddamn. Finally the village idiot catches up to me. Now to walk home at a steady pace. I think I want this moment to last us a while.

"I seriously can't believe that's it."

"Well what did you expect? For fists to fly and we never talk again or something else dramaful?"

"Ermm…Well yeah kinda. Hehehe…" There goes that signature grin.

"What do you think this is? A movie?"

"Ummm…"

"Are you actually thinking about it?" Turning corner..

"No! How dumb do you think I am?"

"….."

"Fuck you teme."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"The weird thing is you're right. I would not have you any other way. It's nice to have you back Sasuke."

"But I haven't gone anywhere."

"Believe it or not, you have. Never again wear a yellow shirt with happy phrases on it."

"Well the Goths you mugged would like their wardrobe back Mr. Sunshine."

"Shut up! I just wanted to see how sexy I'd still be even as an emo kid."

"The blonde hair kind of defeats the purpose dobe." Turning another corner…

"But my hair is happy blond."

"Exactly my point. Emo kids DON'T HAVE HAPPY HAIR." Okay, we're in front of his house now…

This day has made him seem pretty uke-ish, which is rare, so I'm goona use this opportunity to my advantage. I'm calling first move.

"Of course you'd know about the emo kids, King of the Corn Children." Is he really that dumb? That's not even a **common** mistake!

"Dobe, it's Children of the Cor--mmph!" Oh that sneaky sonuvabitch. He beat me to it. He said that Corn Children **bullshit** just to mess me up!

"Just because I may seem a little uke-ish doesn't make me uke Sasu-_chan_. I'm still on top." I think I might be sporting a problem…

"Night Sasuke." He gave my butt a light squeeze then walked into his house. Now there goes the pervert I know and lov---like! Like. Just because he said it doesn't mean I'm ready to do it too.

Good thing I live a few houses down. I really don't feel like walking by myself, it's really dark right now.

Alright, I made it home safe, but I still have a bad feeling…I'll go through the front door this time around…

* * *

**Naruto POV**

* * *

Ah…Coming home used to be a nightmare…but now it's all good. I love this place. I've never been so happy in all my life. I don't think I want to stay on campus for college later…

"Iruka-tousan, I'm home!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Late at night, a simultaneous "Dude, gross!" could be heard from two houses not too far away from each other (3).

**TBC**

* * *

_1) Note the "was."  
2) His parents died. He lives with Itachi now.  
3) Yeah, I didn't know how to word that better. Forgive me please._

* * *

So that was Chapter 4. It was probably bad like the rest of my story. I'm sorry. If the story doesn't make sense then I'm sorry but oh well. If you have questions, ask me. Well, until next chapter, bon chance avec la vie. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all! Thanks for the reviews. And thanks for reading **Piece of Cake, Piece of Pie**. It really made my day. There's some Instant Messaging format in this chapter so forgive me if you become confused. Without further delay, chapter 5 of **Info-Tech** will begin with Naru-chan's POV.

* * *

"MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES!" As I tried to burn the image –though unsuccessfully— of my folks doing it on my favorite blanket, I high-tailed it to my room to chat it up with people on AIM. 

Wait for it…Waiiiit for iiiiit….

**BlackCat has signed on.**

Yay Sasuke!!! …I sure did like that blanket.

* * *

Sasu's POV

* * *

I am never taking the front door again. Ever. 

While I walk up the stairs, I hear a squish. _That better not be what I think it is._ I look down at my black sneakers and notice some white stuff on my shoe and on several other places on the stairs, even some on the walls. Having jerked off countless times to pictures of Naruto he doesn't know about, I could easily identify what it was…

Ew.

That means I have either Itachi or Deidara's _splooge_ on my favorite sneakers (1)!!

As soon I walk into my room, I turn on my computer from hibernation. I never fully turn it off. Time to seek companionship AKA Naruto on Trillian (2).

5…4…3…2…

**(11:42:05 PM) t3hramenking:** hellooooooo!

Yup. Naruto, as expected. And Sakura. And Ino. And Gaara. Those four always IM me no matter what. I don't even know how the last three got my screen name.

But why they must all IM me at once I'll never know. It makes my computer freeze up and act retarded. Piece of shit computer.

I need a job. I should work at Burger King (3).

Nah…I'm not one to work for money. That's where Itachi comes in.

Oh yeah, the IMs.

* * *

Naru's POV

* * *

Damn. It takes Sasuke this long to answer. 

**Dog!Breathe01 has signed on.**

Oh look, Kibs is on. I'll mess with him until Emo boy decides to answer me.

**(11:50:56 PM) t3hramenking: **hey kiba. how was bug cock?

This should be fun. Hehehehe.

**(11:52:45 PM) Dog!Breathe01: **1) This is Hana. Kiba's sleeping. 2) Bug cock?  
**(11:53:00 PM) t3hramenking: **bye hana

_Are you sure you want to block Dog!Breathe01?_

Yes.

**Dog!Breathe01 has signed off.**

Oops…Kiba's gonna kill me.

* * *

-ping- 

Hey Sasuke's finally answered.

**(11:55:09 PM) BlackCat: **Yo.  
**(11:56:35 PM) t3hramenking:** sasu-chan! wat took u?  
**(11:57:30 PM) BlackCat:** Had to block Sakura.  
**(11:57:48 PM) BlackCat:** Told Ino to leave me alone because she knows I will never like her.  
**(11:57:56 PM) BlackCat:** So what's up?  
**(11:59:59 PM) t3hramenking:** 2day i saw the grossest thing ever.  
**(12:01:10 AM) t3hramenking:** n 2 top it off, i think i jus ratted kiba out to his sis.  
**(12:01:18 AM) BlackCat:** Well that sucks.  
**(12:01:34 AM) t3hramenking:** yup. u saw ur bro n his friend again?  
**(12:02:45 AM) BlackCat:** Yeah. And I got someone's sperm on my new sneakers. Now I need to burn them and get new ones.  
**(12:03:24 AM) t3hramenking:** can u get me nu 1s 2?  
**(12:03:31 AM) BlackCat:** White K-Swiss?  
**(12:03:44 AM) t3hramenking:** yes T-T  
**(12:03:50 AM) BlackCat:** Fine. But what did you do to them?  
**(12:04:39 AM) t3hramenking:** poop. thats all im sayin  
**(12:04:42 AM) BlackCat:** Why?  
**(12:05:01 AM) t3hramenking:** bcuz it leads 2 disturbin memories  
**(12:05:12 AM) BlackCat:** Naruto, what happened?  
**(12:05:21 AM)** **t3hramenking:** NO! DROP IT NOW!!  
**(12:05:34 AM) BlackCat:** Fine. But you already know I'm going to ask you tomorrow.  
**(12:05:41 AM)** **t3hramenking:** yea…  
**(12:05:59 AM) BlackCat:** So how did you 'rat out' Kiba?  
**(12:06:47 AM)** **t3hramenking: (11:50:56) t3hramenking: **hey kiba. how was bug cock?  
**(11:52:45) Dog!Breathe01: **1) This is Hana. Kiba's sleeping. 2) Bug cock?  
**(11:53:00) t3hramenking: **bye hana  
**(12:06:53 AM) t3hramenking:** then I blockd her  
**(12:06:58 AM) BlackCat:** oO? What the hell? Since when is Kiba screwing Shino? And hold on, I'm going to turn on 'Friendly Names'.  
**(12:07:07 AM) t3hramenking:** -frown- nothing gets past you  
**(12:07:09 AM) t3hramenking:** k  
**(12:07:15 AM) t3hramenking:** i shud turn on mine 2, h/o  
**(12:07:45 AM) BlackCat:** Back. Now since when is Kiba screwing Shino?  
**(12:09:23 AM) Naruto:** bak  
**(12:10:34 AM) Naruto:** i think they've ben screwin since 4eva. the movies jus confirmd my suspicions  
**(12:10:43 AM) Sasuke:** The movies?  
**(12:10:53 AM) Naruto:** caught them in the bathroom  
**(12:11:29 AM) Sasuke:** …  
**(12:12:09 AM) Naruto:** ima unblock kiba now. mayb hanas gon  
**(12:12:12 AM) Sasuke:** Okay.  
**(12:14:02 AM) Naruto:** shit i g2g. iruka.  
**(12:14:06 AM) Sasuke:** Bye.

**t3hramenking has signed off.**

* * *

(4)

* * *

**(11:42:07 PM) Love1Sand:** Sasuke.  
**(11:44:13 PM) BlackCat:** What do you want?  
**(11:44:20 PM) Love1Sand:** Go out with me.  
**(11:50:24 PM) BlackCat:** No.  
**(11:50:31 PM) Love1Sand:** Why not?  
**(11:53:45 PM) BlackCat:** I'm taken.  
**(11:54:52 PM) Love1Sand:** You're not.  
**(12:07:37 AM) Sasuke:** I am. Haven't you done enough damage today (technically yesterday)?  
**(12:08:07 AM) Sabaku:** No. And no.  
**(12:10:53 AM) Sasuke:** Fuck off Sabaku. He'll ask me out soon enough.  
**(12:11:43 AM) Sabaku:** He won't.  
**(12:15:12 AM) Sabaku:** I see he logged off. He didn't do it.  
**(12:15:30 AM) Sasuke:** Shut up.  
**(12:16:02 AM) Sabaku:** I told you.  
**(12:17:05 AM) Sasuke:** I'm blocking you. –In process of blocking Sabaku-  
**(12:17:09 AM) Sabaku:** Fine. 

_Are you sure you want to block Love1Sand?_

Duh.

**Love1Sand has logged off.**

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"What did he mean by 'bug cock' Kib?" 

"I don't know."

"Kiba, don't lie to me." Hana was starting to get frustrated. She had awakened Kiba after she had obviously been blocked and wanted answers.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. Are you gay?"

Kiba rose up hastily off the bed he had been fast asleep in an hour ago. "I said NO for the thousandth time!" It wasn't that he was lying, but he wasn't exactly telling the truth. But he did not want to have this conversation with his sister at 1 in the morning. He was tired and he knew she wasn't the least convinced. He was going to have to get her out of here. Time to put Drama Club to good use.

"God, Hana! Leave me the fuck alone." He put a sad look on his face. But quickly changed it to an angry one. "And get out of my room!" Kiba pointed to the door and watched her walk out.

Hana closed his door and stood in the hallway for a while. _Poor Kiba. He doesn't have a clue of what to do…_, she thought to herself as she made her way to her own room.

* * *

"Shit." Gaara swiveled around in his computer chair to face away from the screen. 

"So how's your nose?" Gaara turned in the chair to glare at his smirking older sister leaning on the doorframe.

"He blocked me."

"Neji's not gonna like this when he hears it from his cousin. In fact, don't you guys have some sort of relationship too?"

"I know."

"So what about Neji?"

"I don't care about Neji. I want Sasuke."

"You are such a brat Gaara. You got everything you want right in front of your face and yet you still want what you can't have. You are such a CHILD!"

-Vmmmm Vmmmm-

Gaara didn't need to look at his vibrating cell phone to know who was calling. Only one person would dare call him at all, let alone at 12 in the morning.

"Neji."

"You gonna answer that?"

-Vmmmm Vmmmm-

Gaara looked at the floor, at the window, at the posters, everywhere except Temari and that damn phone.

"Fine. Be that way." And then the blonde walked out the room.

-Vmmmm Vmmmm-

Desperately wanting to answer, but knowing what would result, he left the phone in his room to vibrate as he headed to the kitchen.

And somewhere across town, Neji hung up the phone and looked at his cousin with complete seriousness.

Hinata watched as one single tear slowly fell down his cheek (5).

* * *

1) I think you can figure out why he will never use the front door again. Let's just say Itachi and Deidara were out on display, as were Kakashi and Iruka. 

2) Instant Messaging system. Signs you on to all accounts at once with one buddy list. Every buddy has a color that corresponds with a specific instant messenger. Like AIM is yellow and Yahoo! is red.

3) I'm reading this story called **The BK Lounge** where Sasuke works at Burger King with Naruto as his boss. It's good, I suggest reading it.

4) These IMs are happening at the same time, if you didn't catch on. And I think the POVs become obvious after a while, at least at the end.

5) I know Neji's not one to cry but c'mon. You just heard your boyfriend's trying to deliberately cheat on you with someone you used to be good friends with? Sympathize.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 5. If you have any questions, just ask. It might take much longer for 6 to come than this one, sorry in advance. 

**TheDarkestWhiteRose.**


	6. Don't Get Your Hopes Up

Hi, everyone. I just wanted to tell you to not get your hopes up because this isn't a real chapter. This is an author's note, :) .

I just wanted to say "Summer's coming! Which means more freetime! For me! For YOU! For all except the adults that have to work! (I feel kind of bad for them...)"

So yes, back to the point. As soon as school ends, I will try my damnedest to bring my stories back up to par (Especially the WHGN Revision and Info-Tech. There really is no excuse for the Revision because it's just that: a revision. The chapters are basically already written).

Thank you all for sticking by me, those of you who actually are of course.

I hope I don't fail out of my school (I'm a poor student for I am lazy)... That right there is the reason why all stories are on hiatus until the summer.

Also to note, my friend wants to see some straight!Male Naruto Characters which really isn't my forte, but I owe her big so I'm going to try. BUT I HAVE NO IDEAS!!

So that may be coming this summer too. Maybe I can put random scraps of writing together and make a short story out of that...

This has turned into somewhat of a blog so I'm going to stop now.

Have a nice summer everyone. :)


End file.
